kirby_star_runnersfandomcom-20200214-history
Khepesh
Khepesh is an ex-member of the Jambastion Mages, she is a skilled member of the Star Runners. Appearance Kepesh has disembodied hands and long, green hair parted to her left. She has a noticeably paler skin tone compared to the other mages. She has no nose, and her eyes more resemble Kirby's as opposed to being one color, but still maintaining eyelashes. She wears a dark purple beret with a bat-like symbol in front, which the game's main antagonist also features on their hood. Kepesh is part of a group called the Jambastion Mages, which are under the command of Zan Partizanne (later she is member of Star Runners) or something else. Personality Silent and cunning, she has a habbit of speaking in the native language of her planet. She tends to be extremely secretive as well. She's also very tolerant to pain as she has endured many punishments from Hyness in the past. However, despite her stoic and tolerant attitude, sometimes she can be heard crying in her bedroom at night... Biography She was always the weakest of her sisters, often unable to compare to any of her sister's powers. However, she was still rather impressive in a fight, and was always by her sister's sides in the past. When they arrived onto Popstar, she decided she would use a certain spell that would copy one of the abilities from one of the organisms on the planet; choosing one of the Star Runners as a target. However, while she gained a star tattoo that went over her eyes, she never seemed to be able to use any of the star runner's abilities in the slightest. She assumed that this meant that the denizens of this planet were utterly powerless and weak. However, during this time, she couldn't handle the abusive nature of Hyness any longer, especially how he acted towards her sisters. She threatened to kill him, and challenged his position of power. However, not only did this anger Hyness, it also angered her siblings(especially Zan Partizanne). Hyness then took away most of Khepesh's abilities, leaving her practically defenseless against her sisters. However, Hyness didn't take away the abilities that Khepesh copied from the denizen of this planet(the star runner abilities she couldn't get to work before). In a blink of an eye, her speed became nearly untouchable as a star pannel appeared beneath her, causing her to get the jump on Francisca and Flamberge. However, this wasn't enough to save her, as she was then suddenly stabbed in the heart by Zan Partizanne. As she felt her life slowly slipping away, she fell from the sky towards dreamland, knowing that she was doomed to die. However, her body was saved by a one-time star shield, which broke her fall as she would have otherwised surely perished. Before she could bleed out, she was found by some of the other Star runners, and was immediately healed. Upon feeling life come back into her veins, she knew she owed the denizens of this planet her life, and dedicated her life to aiding the star runners. Trivia * While she has thought about replacing her entire attire multiple times in the past; she could never truly bring herself to do it, as something about her attire reminded her of her sisters, and while she may have betrayed her siblings, she does still miss them greatly. ** Despite how loyal she is to the star runners, not everyone trusts her with how secretive she is, especially when it comes to crucial information about the Jambastion mages. This makes people wonder if she's only joining the Star Runners for her own selfish personal gain, and makes them wonder what her true motives are. When asked, she usually replies simply with, "Giving this world a second chance," Category:Characters Category:Star Runners